A display device such as a liquid crystal display device having a data driver IC supplying a video signal to a plurality of data lines of a display unit has been known. If, for example, the number of output terminals of the data driver IC is smaller than the number of data lines, a demultiplexer circuit is used to time division distribute to a plurality of data lines the video signal output from one terminal of the data driver IC. Display devices providing a demultiplexer circuit have been disclosed in the following Patent Documents 1 and 2.